1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an evacuation actuating closure for a container, more particularly to an evacuation actuating closure which is operated on the container body of the container so as to pump out air from the container body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vacuum container that includes a container body 11, a cap 14 mounted on an annular upper wall 13 of the container body 11, and a venting hole 16 and a check valve 17 which are provided on the cap 14. An air pump 19 is provided on the cap 14 and can be pulled and pushed reciprocatingly for pumping out the air from the container body 11 in order to preserve food stored in the container 10 for a longer period of time. However, the pumping capacity of the air pump 19 is limited only through the venting hole 16, thereby resulting in inconvenient operation.